


A Scream In The Woods

by RPGCATZ



Series: No Sound He Made [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Parasite mention, Personification, Repetition, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGCATZ/pseuds/RPGCATZ
Summary: “How many years, I know I'll bearI found something in the woods somewhere”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary from “in the woods somewhere” by Hozier. 
> 
> Highly inspired by Ark Awaits by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte and from other marble Hornets works that they’ve written! (Their writing is so good seriously go check them out if you haven’t already-)

The woods whispered into his window, and shook their leaves of grief and sorrow into his bed and watched as they crawled and scratched their way into his skull.

He barely slept that night, and had started to move the minute they crawled into him.

The vomit of the night prior clung in layers to the padding of his throat and as he slipped on his glasses the words of the leaves started to sink in.

 _another, another_ , they chanted. 

 _Shut up, shut up_ , he wanted to say back.

they continued with no restraint.

 _another, another,_ they chanted.

He was half way into a jacket that felt familiar, but was too cold and grayed to be comforting. 

 _another, another,_ they chanted. 

He barely took off his boots to sleep anymore, as a feeling of senses snapping into place signaled when another would join weeks before they even touched the surface of the world. He disliked it, knowing when and where they would be, but someone had to do it. 

 _another, another,_ they chanted. 

 _Okay, alright,_ he whispered back. 

Grabbing the mask sent chills down his spine, and placing it on his face caused a shrill cry of excitement and joy to fall from the leaves which hurt the nerves of his head and made him wince quietly. 

He reached for the second mask, the newest addition to their collection of waiting veils, and hesitated. He didn’t know for sure if this was the mask they would need. 

The leaves hummed and the trees swayed impatiently, their shadows dancing into his room and pushing his hand to the mask. 

 _so, we’re doing this_ , he whispered. 

The leaves didn’t respond. 

He grabbed the mask, and quietly shoved it into his coat pocket. The trees would not accept tardiness, and pushed him in the right direction much faster than he needed to go. 

He was quick and quiet on his feet, and he knew these woods like the back of his hand. 

The moon, stuck in a constant loop of full light, shined down through the dead leaves that hung on the trees, anxiously swaying and awaiting their turn to crawl into his skull. The lake was as dark as ever, and the flames of the moon shown down as brilliantly as ever on it’s tar like  surface, painting it a dulled red and blue.

There were never any stars, despite the clearness of the sky, and the only thing other than the moon was small ripped pockets of static that dripped into the lake and trees and gave birth to the darkness that clung to every surface of the world. 

The buzz of static rang louder as he approached the clearing. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the mask. It’s white surface had been dulled and smudged with dirt and bits of static that still clung to it. It’s was actually quite beautiful, despite what powers and fate it held, and under the flames of the moon, it seemed to shine like it used to on earth. 

 _never thought I’d see your sorry ass here,_ he whispered to the body. 

He felt the mask shake in his palms, eager to leave his grasp and return to it’s host. He stared down at the body on the ground. The trees would build here by the next night and cover any remains of escape that could be presented. He took a moment to look around. 

Despite what horrors now resided in the depths of these woods, they were beautiful. 

Taking a deep breath, he reached for the body. The leaves called shrilly in his skull. Four words repeating and bouncing around his brain. 

 _the puppet, the twin,_ they chanted.

 _Velius, Velius,_ he whispered. 

_Velius, the twin_

_Velius, the puppet_

_Velius,_

_Velius,_

_Velius,_

_Velius,_

.

.

.

.

_Tim?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain why I said “flames of the moon” all I can say is, in this place, the moon is literally on fire all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tim?_ He asked.

Alex was quiet for a moment, before he nodded. 

There were two very distinct parts of him that wanted to respond. 

The Lowtus part of him wanted to respond with slight disgust and anger, _~~mostly relief~~_ , at their partner’s return, while the Brian side of him, wanted to cry in relief and happiness at the return of Tim. 

Tim! His Tim! His best friend! His world!! Was alive, and there in the very house he stood!

 _i need to_ , he started, but he couldn’t finish the sentence because an ocean had started to build and pour from his eye sockets and drip down onto the hard wood floors beneath them. 

He pushed quickly past Alex and into the room that Tim had been placed in. 

It had been building itself for weeks, causing the house to creek and shift for days on end. The trees outside shivered at the anticipation of Tim’s arrival, and were now swaying outside the house, ramming into the sides of it and scratching the windows. 

No one would be getting much more sleep tonight. 

He ran into the room, and slid to the side of the bed with tears in his eyes and a tremor in his hands. 

 _Tim_ , _Tim_ , he whispered. 

He wanted to scream the name in hopes of waking him but yelling would only make things harder for them. It listened. It listened and waited for them to let it know where they were. 

Tim would scream, when he did awake, ~~ _if he awoke_ ,~~ and would alert it only for a moment. They would need to move him, and place him in the basement. 

He would hate it. He would scream and yell and in the end he would cry. He would cry and beg and plead with them to let him out until his voice was hoarse. 

Then they would drag him back upstairs, ~~_Brain would carry him, healing spine be damned_~~ , and Seth would patch up any wounds he had and Sarah would stare at him with a look of pity and sadness as those Pills would be shoved down his throat in an attempt to keep his alter at bay. 

It was how it usually worked here. 

The screaming was common here. 

 

He cupped Tim’s face and rested his own forehead against his. 

 _please don’t scream when you wake up_ , he pleaded quietly. 

_for your sake and mine, please don’t scream._

_._

_._

_._

_._

when Tim awoke later, he made no noise. Only tar filled vomit poured from his mouth. 

The static screeching out weighed any noise a scream could have ever mustered up. 


	3. Chapter 3

The screaming was what had woken him. 

Definitely not the pounding of footsteps outside his door, or the scratching of the trees against all sides of the house. Not the pain that has blossomed deep under his skin from the day he appeared, not the franticly whispered _wake up!_ he had gotten from Seth. He had been asleep all night, no plague of insomnia could be seen on him. Absolutely none. 

~~He was a liar, a liar just as bad as Him.~~

He was honestly still half asleep by the time he managed to speed walk down the halls of the home to the source of the apparent screaming. 

But he looked into the room. 

He looked into the room. 

Brian was gripping the body on the bed, tear tracks faintly visable in the dim room. 

He looked into the room. 

Seth was saying something to Brian, and hissing something at another. 

He looked into the room, 

and He stared back at him. 

A rage bloomed in his stomach, distant but still bubbling hot in the pits of his abdomen, threatening to bubble over and melt through the thin layer of skin and bandages around it. 

His fist clenched, and a scream was close to his lips, filling the spaces of his throat, tongue, and gums like water about to flood the wood paneling beneath him, the entities outside the home be damned. 

He opened his mouth, about to let the boiling water of hatred for the body on the bedsheets spill, when he was pulled outside the room. 

He barely even recognized the flooring under him moved, and he now stood in the hall leading to the room, watching as the door shut in front of him, pulled along by a pale, long nailed hand. 

 _it’s best, if we leave them alone for now,_ he whispered. He drew his hands away quickly, as if the handle had burned him, and folded his arms to rest in front of his chest. 

His back connected with the wall closest to the door, and he stared at window at the end of the hallway. He avoided his angry gaze. 

Alex was quiet, yet insufferable in the silence. 

Simply looking at the man further heated the rage in his core. His mouth has been shut since he had been dragged out of the room by him, keeping the boiling hate in his throat at bay.

But now, in the hallway, he felt no hesitance to let some of that hatred out to him.  

 _What? Can’t bare to watch someone get operated on? Despite you being the one that landed us all here with a need to be operated on in the first place?_ He hissed through bared teeth _._

Alex’s turned swiftly to stare at him _._ His arm jerked, attempting to pull itself out from the cross Alex had them in, maybe to hit him, maybe to choke him, get him to shut up like Alex wanted him to. 

He held himself for a moment, but turned his head again and closed his eyes. 

He could see Alex’s nails digging into his own arm. 

_c’mon. hit me. shut me up, Alexander. show me how much of a monster you can really be._

Alex jaw clenched, his brow furrowing, nails digging a little deeper. 

He took a deep breath, but kept his nails digging into the flesh of his arm. 

_i’m not going to fight you Jay._

Jay stared at him _._ But the parasite spoke. _don’t fucking call me that, you sack of shit._

he nearly lunged at the man, his hands going for the throat, wanting to squeeze until he stopped breathing, until the faint heart beat in his throat silenced, until that thing came and took him and used his body for god knows what. Alex’s shoulders were hunched in faint fear, he knew he would try to attack him, he knew but he kept still. 

Jay took a step forward, his arms reaching, ready to strike. 

But Seth stepped out of the room suddenly and placed a hand on his shoulder. Pushing him back for a moment, before reaching across his chest and placing his hand on his other shoulder, stepping between the two of them. 

He turned to look at Alex for a moment, a soft smile crawling onto his features. 

 _Alex, can you go get some ice from the freezer? We need to freeze the,_ he paused for a moment, _Stuff_. 

 _Also a bag please? Preferably a trash bag but any kind will do_ , he continued.

Alex stared at him, before nodding and walking down the hall and fading down the stairs to the first floor. 

Seth turned to him, hands still on his shoulders. 

_Ira, darling, now is really not the time for fights, you know this._

There it was, the parasite’s name. Ira. 

The irony of it was not lost on him. 

He stared at Seth, wrath boiling in his skin and a sick, dark need for violence rattling in his muscles and bones. 

But he nodded. 

He could never disagree with Seth, he was the only person he could trust now. 

He was the only person They could trust. 

 _I know_ , they said. 

 _I know_. 

~~He didn't.~~


	4. Chapter 4

He was no longer human.

Dirt clung to the underbelly of his nails and too sharp dog teeth clacked together in his blood filled mouth. 

He was no longer human. 

Vomit threw itself from his mouth the first day he lived, the day after he collapsed to the earth from the womb of static that hung in the dark ember filled sky. He hadn’t been alive that day, but he was the next.

He was no longer human.  

He hadn’t crawled from the tar filled lake like Sarah, he hadn’t emerged from the woods with those things screaming static in the distance like Alex had, he hadn’t awoken in the basement with a nearly snapped back like Brian, he hadn’t been rocking and screaming and bleeding in the living room like Jay had. 

He had fallen from the burning moon. 

He was no longer human. 

He didn’t need to sleep, and he didn’t need to stay inside his room. 

Seth didn’t need to do any of that. But if he didn’t, who would? 

None of them _could_ do it.

They were still too human. Still too caught up on the times and personalities and memories lost. Still too caught in the web of that thing. Of the entities swaying the trees and drawing the static blood from the sky like molasses. 

He was no longer human, so he was the only one who could do it. 

His hands were steady, the old tremor from years of anxiety and stress and on and off smoking having disappeared over the course of fraying existence that he spent in that world. Nothing really scared him anymore, nothing scared him more than himself. 

( _a shadowed figure with glowing eyes, a creature in human skin, chasing a changed and amnesia ridden lover on clawed hands and feet, blood and dirt covered roots dripping from a canine filled mouth screeching static at slender, faceless beings, the one in the feminine mask with blood stained hands, the one in the frowning hood who was more in control than all of them, the one in the skull mask who’s teeth were as sharp as his own but who’s lips were soft and familiar, blood and dirt was their world, a monster, only a monster at the end of it all, dragging them all screaming into the void they all fought so hard to avoid_ ) 

He himself was something to fear, and acceptance was supposed to be one of the last stages of grief if he remembered correctly. 

It was strange, seeing the blood of the very person who had ended it with the blood of he who had attempted and failed to stop it in the first place. 

He had distant memories of them, of the one in the black lipped mask.

They weren't coherent per say, but they were enough to go off of for context.

He was never close to their host, only knowing him through Jay and Brian, with a few scarce interactions that were one on one. 

He had worked alongside Them though. 

( _A rock smashed into their leg, they didn’t scream. They stabbed his lover, they chased their host’s friends, they were interesting._ ) 

He was no longer human. 

But had They ever been human? 

He pressed down on the host’s throat, feeling quickly for any signs of a lump in the middle of the glands. 

He was surprised to find one. None of them had had a parasite before being found. 

That meant that the host had been here before, but if that were the case, than how had he been alive all that time? 

 _Surely he would have died_ , he told himself, _surely_.

It was none of his business about how or why the host already had one, though. His only concern could be weather or not the parasite had been woken up already. 

It nudged beneath his fingers, pulsing, pulsing, feeling, breathing, draining. 

Odd. 

He sighed, knowing he would need to freeze it in order to examine it. 

The closing of the door and hushed yet fiery whispers drew his attention to the others. 

Brian was practically attached to the host, Sarah sat watching from the dark stained vanity at the other side of the room, which meant Alex and Ira were outside the door, and he needed ice. 

Picking himself away from the host and pulling the blood stained gloves off his hands, he waltzed out the door and directly into an almost violent confrontation between Alex and Ira.

He settled it, a small glance to Alex, and a firm grip on Ira. 

Ira bristled under the contact, and Seth could feel the shift from Ira to Jay under their shared skin. 

Jay had been swallowed by a world he barely understood and spat back out with the marks of war and suffering etched into his skin by the very hands who had lifted him in their childhood. 

His mind, upon entering the world, had shattered. Trauma budding into his skin and shoving its way into his brain like the very parasite in his skin. 

 _Jay had been weak_ , Ira told him once. No sympathy in their tone, no remorse for the fact. 

The black, ink-like lines of fire and tar had been beautiful on his skin, spreading across his naval and around his sides, up his chest before stopping and avoiding his stilled heart. 

Jay himself, was no longer _alive_. 

Ira, who had adapted violently to the change of worlds, was no longer a human based instinct inside of Jay, but was an entity outside of him entirely. 

A beast, and a monster. 

He was no longer human, and neither was Jay. 

The moon still burned fully, blaring light to their world and casting shadows of tall limbs and trees with voices behind him. 

He was no longer human. 

None of them were. 

**Author's Note:**

> As Always,  
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated loves!~


End file.
